


Baby! My Booty Call!

by jingucchislippers



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Ren Serves As A Gay Awakening For Virgin Camus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Camus pushed the window pane upwards and attempted to keep from waking up the surrounding neighbors as he partially leaned out of the window, “you could’ve just texted me instead of trying to break my window.”“That’s not as romantic, Baron,” Ren grinned up at the man as he let his small hoard of pebbles fall into the grass and tucked his hands into his pockets, “I guess I’m lucky I picked the right one.”
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Baby! My Booty Call!

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a summarized version of a fic I had in mind, but decided to scrap it in favor of another idea. but I couldn't let this particular scene go to waste so here it is lol. it's rated M for dick content!!!!
> 
> I'll be posting ranren sometime soon, I just really missed writing renmyu and this was a warm up from my writing break. if there's any mistakes I'll fix them later.

_Tak_

_Tak_

_Tak_

Camus looked up from his phone, over towards his window just across from his bed as another pebble hit the glass. He turned on the light on his nightstand before abandoning his comfortable spot to go pull back the curtain and saw an all too familiar man standing out in the front lawn. 

Camus pushed the window pane upwards and attempted to keep from waking up the surrounding neighbors as he partially leaned out of the window, “you could’ve just texted me instead of trying to break my window.”

“That’s not as romantic, Baron,” Ren grinned up at the man as he let his small hoard of pebbles fall into the grass and tucked his hands into his pockets, “I guess I’m lucky I picked the right one.”

Camus just shook his head, he didn’t even want to think of the interrogation his conversative parents would subject him to if they found out he was even associating with someone like Ren.

“Go around the back, I’ll let you in,” Camus said before leaving the window, the gravity of the situation hadn’t actually hit him until he was heading down the stairs... but it was a little too late to freak out now.

He needed to get Ren in his room before his parents noticed or one of their nosey neighbors called the cops on some stray hooligan. Although it was two in the morning so they _should_ be asleep right now, probably like Camus should be if he wasn’t up sinning with the most perverse guy he knew.

The sound of Alexander’s dog tag dangling from his collar alerted Camus to the fact that the quiet hound was trailing him at his feet as he moved through the living room. He wasn’t too worried about Alexander making a scene about his late night visitor, his treasured pet was well trained and tended to be overly friendly with anyone.

Terrible guard dog really, but Camus appreciated him more for his company (and cuddles) rather than ability to chew on a burglar's leg.

Ren was standing just outside of the sliding door as Camus went to unlock it and Alexander was first to greet him as he nudged past him to sniff at this stranger. Ren cautiously held a hand out and smiled once more as Alexander licked at it in approval, “aww, he likes me!”

“Come on,” Camus grumbled as he gestured for both of them to get inside and they hurried back upstairs into his bedroom. Camus was somewhat grateful that the dog was currently taking up Ren’s attention as he was able to process what exactly led him to this moment.

Just this time last month, he’d only known Jinguji Ren as that incredibly hot guy on instagram who just so happened to attend the same university as him. He found him out through one of his kouhais, Aijima, who had uploaded a selfie with Ren and Camus’s curiosity led him to seek more of the man

Camus had never really questioned his sexuality before then, he just assumed he’d meet a nice, tolerable girl to satisfy his parents standards and life plans for him. 

He tried not to think too deep into what it meant when he spent _way_ too long staring at Ren’s many shirtless selfies and further pushed himself into denial when his hand would slip into his pants to take care of that lingering ache.

Camus was perfectly fine with this as he could sin late into the night while maintaining his typically stoic, but pure image elsewhere. His parents didn’t question him about why he hadn’t found a girlfriend yet, instead encouraging him to focus on his studies and his place as a cellist in the university orchestra. 

This in turn allowed Camus the freedom to let his mind wander into uncharted territory whenever Ren uploaded a new picture or video. He was basically a self-professed selfie whore so there was rarely a day when he didn’t post something and Camus may have developed a habit for checking his phone more often than he ever had in high school.

Kotobuki had invited Camus to a surprise birthday party that Aijima’s friends were throwing for him and Camus’s first reaction was to reject it because he didn’t care for parties. He did buy his kouhai a present last year and was planning on doing the same for this one, but Kotobuki casually dropped that Ren would be there. 

Although thinking back on that, Camus had a feeling that was very much on purpose.

The only requirement was that Camus had to find a costume to wear as it doubled as a halloween party as well. Kotobuki already had that taken care of as he insisted that Kurosaki, Mikaze, and he all wear matching pirate costumes.

It was dumb as they weren’t friends, just a study group that’d been meeting up since the previous semester. Camus was barely able to tolerate two of them and Mikaze just so happened to be on the same wavelength as him... most of the time.

He didn’t bother fighting it much as he did sort of... maybe enjoyed the whole process of putting his costume together with the other three and the prospect of going to his first, real college party sounded rather appealing as the days passed.

Camus was an adult now so he didn’t need to tell his parents where he was going on the day of, but he did mention he’d be coming back late so they wouldn’t file a missing person’s report since that nearly happened once when Camus went out with some acquaintances after practice in high school.

That was an embarrassing conversation he’d like to avoid ever having again.

He went from his home to Kotobuki’s place to put on his costume, then they left from there to Ittoki’s where the party was being hosted. They arrived a bit early and that gave Camus the time to introduce, or reintroduce himself, to a few of their friends and one of them was Ren.

He’d apparently lost a bet with Kurusu and was dressed as a slutty ladybug complete with the red and black polka dot mini dress, matching thigh high socks, and two fuzzy antennae on top of his ginger hair. 

Camus had never felt more confused at his dicks reaction to the sight.

Ren was just as Camus expected though with how flirty he was right off the bat and he admittedly couldn’t keep his eyes off of him because he was so much more attractive in person. 

Camus was somewhat relieved when Ren’s attention was drawn elsewhere when more people arrived and Kotobuki dragged him into the kitchen to take a couple shots to loosen up.

Did Camus ever mention that he wasn’t much of a drinker outside of taking the wine his parents would offer on special occasions? This rapidly changed as the birthday boy showed up and the real party kicked off. 

Maybe engaging in a drinking contest with someone as experienced as Kurosaki was a horrible idea, but dammit he wasn’t going to take his teasing laying down. 

Now his memories afterwards are a bit... blurry, but thanks to the advent of cameras being in every person’s pocket, he got to watch himself climb on top of a table and scream the lyrics to Bad Romance as the song was playing in the background.

Ren joined him midway and well... Camus’s sense of shame had been tossed out of the window as he took Ren by the hips and they ground on each other like total horn dogs. Camus also had his first, very sloppy kiss with Ren when they made out for a few moments as their egregious friends cheered them on. He wasn’t sure if he was pissed or relieved that he couldn’t remember much of that because shortly after he vomited. 

Thankfully he turned away from Ren just before the alcohol decided to eject itself from his stomach, but there was some splash damage on the poor people nearby.

Camus woke up that following morning in an unknown bed with multiple texts and a call from his mother, but didn’t have to wonder long about where he was as Kotobuki was sitting at his desk.

The older man told him that he answered the call from his mother and told her not to worry about their son, he just drank a little too much. That was apparently enough for her since there wasn’t a swarm of police looking for him.

Once Camus returned home, he noticed a text from Ren sitting in his inbox, telling him that he had a good time and wanted to know if they could hang out. Or make out again, either worked.

Camus had no idea how to respond and just settled for ignoring it... right up until he ran into Ren on campus the following Monday. It was odd really because he was fairly sure their classes were on opposite sides of campus and he’d never seen Ren before and well...

Anyway, Camus couldn’t exactly run from his problem now and Ren didn’t appear to be mad about him ignoring the text, in fact he invited him out for lunch once they were both free from their schedules.

Camus thought of this as a way to make it up to Ren and easily agreed for lunch, assuming this’d be their only outing as Ren probably wouldn’t want anything to do with a sober Camus.

Boy was he wrong.

The moment Ren found out that Camus was following him on instagram _and_ saw just how many of his thirst trap selfies he liked, it was over for him. Ren teased him just a little about it then, but he never expected to be welcomed to _three_ nudes photos later that night.

Ren told him they were just for him and not to spread them around which Camus would never, ever do. Why would he want anyone else to see Ren’s gorgeous body?

So fast forward to tonight when the two were flirting and sexting and Camus grew somewhat bold with stating how much he wanted to see Ren, how he wanted to touch him, and how he yearned to be filled up by him.

This led to giving Ren his address because Ren claimed that Camus would likely get mugged on this side of town and he didn’t think for a single second that Ren would _actually_ come over.

At two am.

“You know we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Ren pulled Camus out of his thoughts as he was sitting at the foot of his bed, “I’m cool just chillin’ in your mansion.”

Camus blinked away from Ren’s gaze on him and took a small breath before speaking, “I... want to, I just don’t know if I’m ready to go that far...”

“We’ll go as slow as you want to,” Ren’s smooth voice enticed Camus into looking back at him and saw that he was patting the empty spot beside him, “you have all the say in this, Camus.”

Camus briefly nodded and after ushering Alexander out of his room, he sat down next to Ren with his nerves alight as he really didn’t have a clue as to what to do. Ren sent him a gentle smile that eased him just a little just before their lips met in a much softer, slower set of soft kisses than their first encounter.

Camus felt his nerves further slip away as a hand on his shoulder guided him onto his back with Ren’s lips never leaving his own. His own fingers found their way into Ren’s silky hair as the younger man pressed a knee between Camus’s thighs, coaxing him to spread them just for him.

Camus was able to catch his breath for a moment as Ren’s lips trailed down to lavish at his neck and a hint of panic bubbled up within him, “don’t you dare leave any marks.”

“No fun,” Ren murmured as he pressed a final kiss to the side of his neck before pushing himself up to look down at the flushed man beneath him, “is this the farthest you’ve gone with anyone?”

“Yes...” Camus said as he blinked away from those blue eyes staring back at him, “I told you this.”

“Mmm... I know, I’m just reveling in the fact that I’ll be your first,” Ren pressed a peck to his cheek, “and only if I have any say~”

“Why are you so sure that you’ll be my first?” Camus huffed as he dared to make eye contact with Ren once more, despite his heart nearly skipping a beat as the smirk that formed on his lips.

“Do you have anyone else lined up?” Ren asked as he drew one of his fingers down Camus’s shirt, he was wearing a thin, older shirt that he often slept in and almost cursed the fabric barrier between them.

“Are you out here sexting with every guy that catches your eye, hm?” Ren continued as his finger stopped just above camus’s waistband, instead delving underneath the shirt to touch the warm, bare skin beneath.

“No,” Camus replied, hoping he didn’t sound as wrecked as he already felt as Ren gradually pushed his shirt up to expose his chest to the slight chill in the air. He’d forgotten to close the window, but that really didn’t matter as Ren was reaching for his nipples.

“I didn’t know you were so built,” Ren said as he continued with an air of nonchalant confidence that was slowly driving Camus mad, “you work out, Baron?”

“I do have a... regimen,” Camus replied just as Ren gave his nipples a pinch, “...why are you touching them, I’m not a woman...”

“Oh my sweet summer child,” Ren let his thumb run over one of the nubs as he lowered his mouth onto another, “I have so much to teach you about your own body~”

“Don’t treat me like a-” Camus’s sentence was cut off by a small moan as Ren’s wet tongue lapped at his nipple before latching around it with his lips. Okay Camus had definitely never paid attention to them beforehand, but holy _heck_ was it supposed to feel this good for someone else to suck on them?

“What were you saying?” Ren peered up at Camus, who quickly glanced away to the sound of a soft laugh, “you’re so shy, it’s adorable.”

“I’m not shy,” Camus immediately responded as Ren went to go give much needed attention to his other nipple, “I just... I don’t know what to do with myself when faced with someone like... you.”

Ren arced an eyebrow as his tongue licked at the hardened nub, “...your presence is overwhelming.”

“That’s what happens when you’re as hot as me,” Ren replied with a wink that Camus rolled his eyes at. Ren snickered once more and pushed himself back up to pepper kisses on Camus’s cheeks and lips.

“I like seeing this side of you, it’s cute,” Ren quietly uttered between all of the kisses, “makes me want to hold you down and fuck you ‘til you’re screaming my name.”

“I...” Camus felt a rush of heat to his face and his groin, “I... wouldn’t be entirely opposed to that...”

“Course you wouldn’t,” Ren brought a hand up to cup Camus’s chin, “shall I recite all the dirty texts you’ve sent to me?”

“I will subject you to defenestration,” Camus replied.

“Not going to lie, I’d be down with getting manhandled by you, mister beefcake~” Ren smiled once more and pressed a kiss to Camus’s mouth before he could respond. Camus wished he could be annoyed by just how shameless and domineering Ren could be, but damn if he wasn’t extremely into everything happening.

This was especially apparent as Ren’s wandering hand slipped down to gently palm at the erection covered by his sweats. He groaned into the other man’s mouth as Ren squeezed at it a few times, causing Camus’s hips to buck up into the touch to seek more friction.

“Can I...?”

Camus quickly nodded and watched as Ren sat up to pull his hoodie and shirt off, then go to unzip his jeans. This wasn’t the first dick Camus had seen in real life, but... well, there was a vast difference between seeing them in a locker room and a situation like this.

“Like what you see, babe?” Ren said as he gave his own cock a few, teasing strokes as Camus was caught staring.

“Yeah,” Camus murmured, as if he’d forgotten every other Japanese vocabulary word in his brain.

“Cute,” Ren commented as he scooted up to straddle Camus’s lap and used his free hand to tug down his sweats, “...oh.”

“What?” Camus had never been too self conscious about his own dick, but he couldn’t figure out if the wide eyed look Ren was sporting was good or bad, “...is something wrong?”

“Nope, just disappointed you didn’t send me a picture of this beast,” Ren licked at the palm of his hand before wrapping his fingers around the both of their cocks, “I can’t fucking _wait_ to ride you.”

Camus’s gaze was glued on watching Ren’s hand work them both and he really had no idea if he’d last longer than a minute with how obscenely hot this all was. Sure he’d had dozens of fantasies, but absolutely nothing compared to the real thing.

Just how lucky was he to have Ren touching him like this right now? It was nearly making his head spin. 

“Come here,” Ren said before leaning in to kiss Camus once again, he pushed him flat on his back and began to rut his hips against his hand and Camus’s cock. Camus swallowed down his moan as he matched Ren’s thrusts with his own and brought one of his hands onto Ren’s lower back.

Camus wished to every possible god that this could last longer, but with Ren’s mouth hot on him paired with just how amazing it felt to have the man grinding on him like a horny bunny, his climax came much better than he wanted.

Ren didn’t seem to have much of an issue with that as he took Camus’s hand and guided it onto his leaking cock. Camus stroked Ren as the other man buried his face in his neck and softly moaned as his cum soon joined the mess on Camus’s stomach.

Ren’s body slumped against Camus as his formerly lust filled mind began to clear.

What did he just do?

What would happen if his parents found him like this? Did this mean he was gay now? Would they be disappointed in him? His mother always went on about wanting multiple grandchildren and his father was always so insistent on him finding a nice girl.

Men never entered the equation... would they disown him if he didn’t want to get married to a woman? He’d witnessed this happen with a family friend and his parents didn’t have much of a reaction to it.

“Camus?” Ren’s voice pulled him out of his spiraling thoughts, “you alright there?”

“Having a mild sexuality crisis,” Camus blurted out.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ren calmly asked, as if his currently half naked body wasn’t pressed against Camus with their cum drying on his stomach.

“...I don’t think my parents would approve of my possibly being gay.” Camus quietly murmured, he’d usually refuse to speak about something as personal like this, but Ren was too easy to talk to.

“They don’t have to know,” Ren responded, “aren’t they rich enough to buy you a penthouse of your own?”

“No,” Camus said with furrowed eyebrows, “I mean... I never thought about it...”

“You should,” Ren pecked as cheek before going to leave the bed, “as much as I like sneaking around, we’re not in high school anymore. You should leave the nest, Baron.”

“That... makes sense,” Camus blurted out, he’d really never thought out of just moving out because he had no reason to. His parents could be overbearing, sure, but they didn’t interfere too much with his daily routine or hobbies.

“Trust, it’ll be the best decision you’ve ever made,” Ren said, “now where’s your bathroom?”

Camus pointed over to one of the closed doors just across the room and watched as Ren left towards it. Would this be the one thing that pushed him to seek his own independence? The appeal of having his own place where he could fuck Ren without worry was increasing by the second.

Ren returned from the bathroom with a washcloth to wipe off Camus’s stomach and they shared a few more kisses before Ren gathered his clothing to leave under the cloak of night. 

~

_Camus >>> Ren _

Camus: did you make it home?

Ren: yes 💕 

Camus: k

Good night.

Ren: Nini Myu 😘 

Camus: 🧡

~

**Author's Note:**

> ren is a wonderful influence on sheltered myu
> 
> thanks for reading! I may expand on this in the future if there's interest.
> 
> and I hope everyone is doing well 💕 I wrote this pretty fast bc I was angry at current events and really needed something to make me feel happy and not dead inside 🙃


End file.
